


Learning Experience

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's hospital bed musings.





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Learning Experience

## Learning Experience

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Learning Experience  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette; Mulder POV  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'Triangle'  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and the rest of the 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. David Duchovny belongs to himself. SUMMARY: Mulder's hospital bed musings. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Episode Challenge. 

* * *

Life is a learning experience. 

Mostly what I've learned is to duck. 

Well, let's just say I'm in the process of learning that. 

Occasionally though, something a little more profound than 'stop getting hit in the head' reaches me. 

Something about love. 

It's warm, intoxicating, all-consuming, and it can pretty much kick your ass. 

I've got the bruises to prove it. 

Sure, it took getting sucked into an anomaly and almost changing the course of time to learn it, but hey, I did learn it. 

And I don't care how many drugs I've got shooting through my system, I know I love her. And that I was on that ship. No amount of 'Oh, brother's' can convince me otherwise. 

Maybe it's just the morphine talking, but I think she loves me too. 

When I get out of this damn bed I'm going to make sure she knows it. 

Everyone can benefit from a learning experience.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
